Eric and Tris no war re uploaded
by Babysakura121
Summary: It's been two years since Tris finished her Initiation. Now she and Eric are married and are about to take on a whole new challenge that is harder then Initiation... Parenthood. ( this is a new version of Eric and Tris no war)
1. Tris

Chapter 1

(Tris Pov)

I woke up from a restless sleep with silent tears running down my face. I sigh softly while I bring up my left hand up to my face and whip the tears away with the sleeve of Eric's black long sleeve shirt that I threw on last night before bed.

Because when Eric is away, I like to wear his shirts to bed because having his scent around me helps me sleep. And with him being gone with Max trying to keep and uphold the peace that Jeanine Matthews almost destroyed because she wanted to overthrow the whole Damn faction system and take over the government by committing genocide in Abnegation. For two months Eric and Max have been away this has been hard on me because it has been the longest time that Eric and I have been apart from one another since we got married.

The fucked-up part to that whole plan was that she tried to use a mind control serum on the Dauntless because she didn't want to get her hands Dirty. Luckily When she tried to use in on Eric it failed with Eric being Divergent. so, we were able to stop her little plan before it could take action so nothing to bad happened other than a few people got a few small injuries that had to be treated.

I was broken out of my inner thoughts by a few loud bangs on the front door of Eric and I's apartment. I sighed once again while I pulled myself from my soft and warm bed to quickly pull on a pair of soft grey leggings before making my way into the medium-sized living room while I pulled my newly dyed black hair with dark blue tips up into a messy bun before I quickly unlock the front door. kind of hoping that it would be my husband only to be met with the smiling face of my o so loving best friend Christina. I glared playfully at her before saying "Oh it's just you."

She glared back at me while saying. "Oh, I'm sorry where you expecting lover boy to be back this early?" She laughed before continuing. " sorry but he isn't going to be back until after the choosing ceremony."

I smile softly at her while I hold open the door for Chris while letting her enter the apartment which she does happily.

"Hey, a girl can dream, can't she? And I can't help but miss him, Chris it had been two months. and I have only Video called him a few times." I said while I close the front door. I yawned softly while I walked over to the coach and o so gracefully plopped down on to it before I pulled my legs up with me and sat on my left and brought my right up to my chest. well as far as I was conferrable with.

Chris nods her head while she makes her way into the kitchen to get a drink and I guess a snake by the sound of the fridge opening. "So, have you told Mr. big bad leader the good news yet?" she called out to me.

I shake my head no. even though I know that she can't see me.

"No, I haven't said anything to him yet. I didn't think that starting a conversation with hey Eric I miss and love you too. Oh, and by the way, you're going to be a father. was going to end well." Chris Laughed loudly while she made her way back into the living room with her cup of Iced tea and the container of mixed strawberries and grapes. that Eric sent home to me a few days ago when he was visiting Amity.

She shakes her head while she sits down on the couch next to me. "I guess that you are right but man I bet that his reaction to that little surprise would have been funny as hell." she said while she snorts softly at the thought of it and I couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

Because I know that if I would have told Eric that we were pregnant that he would have ran straight home at the drop of a hat. And as much as I would have loved to have him home weeks ago. I knew that he must be out and about with Max. Not only it being a part of his job, but I know that Eric likes being a part of the changes that are going on with the whole faction system. And Eric really does like to help people. even though if you ask him, he will deny it.

I giggle softly. "As amusing as that thought is," I said while I reach over and grab the fruit container away from her and pick out a strawberry and toss it into my mouth eating it happily. " I want to tell him when we are face to face. Telling your husband that you are pregnant isn't something that you tell him over a video call," I continued before eating another strawberry. It's funny how fast you pick up on things when you are pregnant. First thing is that whoever named a pregnant women's sickness morning sickness needs to be thrown into the chasm because I get morning sickness some days all day and then other days I don't get sick at all and it sucks because I never know when it is going to hit me. secondly, you don't only start getting pains in your chest from it being sensitive, but you also get pains in your stomach from it starting to stretch as the baby starts to grow.

Chris nodded her head while she takes the fruit container from me and sets it onto the dark brown coffee table before she pulls me up from the couch and pulls me into the bedroom before she makes her way over to my closet.

"What are you doing now Chris?" I asked her while sitting down on the bed. after she pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans that have rips in them and a soft red off the shoulder sweater, she turns to look at me and tosses them at me.

"Well, my dear Tris seeing as you slept in a little bit this morning, we are going to get you dressed so that we can go welcome your lover boy home. Because he and Harrison. Are going to be here soon with the new batch of initiates." She said before she left the room leaving me alone to get changed knowing that I feel a little selfconches with my body at the moment. Even though I'm not really showing yet.

After I finished getting dressed, I went into the insult bathroom to brush my teeth and do my makeup which is just light foundation and eyeliner and mascara. After i finished in the bathroom I pulled on socks and my boots before grabbing my keys and walking into the living room "Okay let's go." I said to Chris before turning off the lights in the apartment and lock the door as we leave to make our way up to the rooftop.

A/N So I was rereading this chapter and saw that I needed to go back and fix things so I did I think that I am going to try to go back and do this with most of my stories if it lets me because I need to start doing better with this because even though I don't update like I should. I do like doing this so thank you all for sticking with my bad stories 😊


	2. Eric

*Chapter 2*

Eric POV

"Eric wake your ass up." Max yelled in my ear before pulling the covers off my body and I couldn't help but groan when the sun that is coming from the window that is next to my bed hit my unprepared eyes.

I sigh while I force myself into a sitting position on my borrowed bed in the room that we always use when we are in condor. "Okay I'm up." I yawned while I swing my feet over the side of the bed. I yawn while i run my fingers through my blond hair.

Max laughs and shakes his head. " I thought that you would have been up hours ago seeing that we are finally going home today after the choosing ceremony." He said while he goes to sit in one of the two armchair that are sat next to a small table under the only other window that is in the room so that he can start to pull his boots on to his feet.

I sighed softly. "I'm just tired I didn't sleep all that well last night." I stood up from the bed and groan when I stretched out my arms causing my back to pop.

Max laughs again. "Why to excited to see Tris?" He asked while getting up and grabbing his jacket off his borrowed bed that was sitting on the other side of my that only had a small bed side table in between them.

I smile softly and shake my head while grabbing my last clean pair of black skinny jeans and a black tee shirt out of my duffle bag along with a clean pair of black boxer briefs and socks. after I finished getting dressed. I pulled on my boots and then finally my vest. I turn to Max. "that's part of it along with the fact that I miss my bed." I start getting my left-over stuff together and throwing it back into my duffle bag before walking into the bathroom and quickly brushing my teeth and hair before throwing my toothbrush and hairbrush into my duffle as well before zipping it up.

"But the other thing is that when I talked to Tris last night before bed, she said that she had something Important that she needs to tell me when I get home. and I spent half of the night trying to think what she would have to talk to me about."

Max smiled softly and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Well there is no point in worrying about it right now because it will do you no good and I need you to be on track today with everything that we have to do, I 'm sure that it's nothing bad or she would have came to find you here or she would have told you over the phone if it couldn't wait tell you came home today so just try and relax." I let out a breath and nodded my head agreeing with him.

"Yeah I guess that your right but that doesn't make me any less worried." I sighed out Because truthfully this is the longest Tris and I have been away from each other since we got together let alone married and I don't like being away from her at all. Least of all for two months. Max smiled again. "Hey man trust me I know how hard it is to be away from the woman that you love for a long period of time but this should be the last time that we will have too for a while as long as nothing else comes up. I know that you have been hoping to start a family soon and with everything about to get crazy with the transfers coming and tris finishing up her training and everything but I'm sure that it will all work out for you guys just give it some time." He said while grabbing his bag off his bed. "I know it will but hey a guy can dream right." I laugh while grabbing my bag as well he laughs and shakes his head while we make sure that we have everything before switching the lights off and leaving for the Choosing with one last thought in our minds and that is finally going home and seeing out girls.

A/N Yessss I know I say this every time but I'm so sorry that I have not been updating I am the worst. But I just got a new writing program so I should really be able to write more plus writers block lol But I also have been doing some thinking and I am thinking about uploading to wattpad as well but I'm still not sure because while I love the stories on there I don't know if people would want to read my stories o well if I do I will let you guys no. But anyway here is a new chapter I'm going to start on the next one tonight but I don't know when it will be posted 😊 anyway I Love you guys and hope that you like this chapter plus I am in a good mood today because I have been lesioning to BTS . ~Babysakura~


	3. Tris 2

Tris Pov

As Chris and I walk through the pit I couldn't help but play with my hair because my nerves were getting to me. I mean can you blame me I am not only about to meet the first set of transfers as a almost full leader but I also have to tell my Husband that he is going to be a father. Not that I really think that he is going to be mad or anything, but it is still scary because while I am happy. Telling Eric makes the fact that I am carrying a child more real and it's just scary.

Chris smiles softly and shakes her head before saying anything. "Tris Hun you need to calm down you have nothing to be scared of this is Eric we are talking about. I might think that he is an asshole half the time but I know that he is going to be happy about the baby and you will both be amazing parents. It will be okay." She rubs my right shoulder as we finally make it to the bridge going over the chasm

I give her a small smile back, "I know that he will be happy about the baby we have been talking about trying to start a family soon but like after Initiation finishes because of how crazy everything will be," I say while pushing the door that leads to the rooftop stairs. "I know that it sounds stupid because this baby is wanted. I don't know why I feel like this to be honest maybe its just the fact that it won't be just Eric and I anymore and we have this little tiny human now that its just a big change," I sighed and Chris giggled.

"Tris It's okay to be scared this is a big change. Just remember that you both have all of us to help you guys with anything that you may need your not alone." I smiled and pull Chris into a tight hug and kiss her cheek jokingly." And that is why you are my best friend. You always know what to say to make me feel better." She glared at me playfully. "And here I thought that you loved my amazing personality and looks." She joked while flipping her shoulder length hair over her left shoulder making me laugh even more.

We only had to wait for about an hour and a half before the sound of the train met our ears making us hop down from or spots on the ledge. Chris looks over at me with a smile. "Ready Tris?" She asked and I just smiled and nodded my head. "of course. You ready?" I asked and she gave a small evil smile. "Oh yeah." I laughed and shook my head. Then came the wave of kids.

When the last kid landed on the rooftop, I call them to attention. "Welcome to Dauntless I am Tris I am your leader in training, but I will have the same respect that you would give to a main leader anything else will not be tolerated. Now you have all chosen to be here and for that I respect your bravery but Dauntless is not for everyone." I said while move to stand next to the ledge before turning back to look at them. "Choosing was just the start to your journey and the many choses that you will be faced with in the next few weeks." Some of there faces started to change into a look of worry.

"Now behind me is the entrance to Our compound and well someone has to go first right?" I stated while stepping away from the edge to stand next to Eric and Harrison.

…..

A/N Hey guys I know that this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get the next chapter out while I had the time to. I hope that you guys are having a good thanksgiving if you and your family celebrate it if not I hope that you guys are having a good Thursday anyway 😊 . ~Babysakura~


End file.
